


Dont let your students trick you into an equivalent exchange

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teacher AU, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza Hawkeye is a social studies teacher at central academy, Roy Mustang teaches math across the hall. What happens when their students start shipping them? Ms. Hawkeye agrees to make a deal with her students if they all pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont let your students trick you into an equivalent exchange

Riza Hawkeye sat at her kitchen table at 7:30 at night with her grading sheet flipping through the tests with a red grading pen in her hand. Seeing the great scores would usually make her proud that her students actually listened to her, but today was a different story. The pretests were so bad earlier that week she thought they were gonna do horrible. As she looked down at the grade book she regretted the promise she made her students earlier that week. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
“Alright class, you better go home and study for this test tonight. It`s your final exam after all.” She instructed positioning herself in front of her last period class. 

“Study, study, study! Listen to Ms. Hawkeye!” Mr. Mustang, the black haired dark eyed teacher from the room across the hall mocked, walking into the class room. 

It seemed like every time he interrupted her class, students actually looked up to the front for a change, then passing smirks and giggles to their friends. It confused Ms. Hawkeye to no end.

“Don't you have a class of your own to instruct, sir?” She asked, pushing a strand of her blond hair that wasn't tied up in a bun behind her ear and narrowing her eyes to look at him. 

“Nah, they're doing text book work.” He shrugged, “Besides, these students need someone to brighten up their day. With all due respect Hawkeye, you're all work and no play.” 

She walked over to her desk sitting on top of it and looking over to him. 

“I am not.” Riza declared.

Roy gestured to the class maintaining eye contact with her, “Lets see what they think, shall we? Class?” They all hollered “The people have spoken.” 

“I'm sure your class isn't having the time of their lives doing book work either, Mr. Teacher-of the-year.” 

Mustang pouted, spinning around to the door “Alright Hawkeye, you win this round. I'll be going back to my classroom if you need me.” 

With that he left with a cocky grin on his face as he shut the door behind himself. After Hawkeye stood from her spot on the desk walking to a counter in front and organizing a pile of paperwork. That's when the class president, Winry Rockbell, rose her hand. 

“Ms. Hawkeye,” She said innocently with a bright smile. 

“Yes, Ms. Rockbell?” Riza asked looking up from her papers to her student.

“If we all pass our test, do you think you could do something special?” 

Hawkeye grew suspicious, the kids always had that knowing smirk when they had an idea.   
“I suppose that would be an equivalent exchange wouldnt it? What did you have in mind class president?” 

“A kiss between you and Mr. Mustang.” 

Ms. Hawkeye grew flustered immediately, “What?” 

“If the entire class passes, you kiss Mr. Mustang.” Winry repeated, all of the students cheering in agreement. 

“I... I ca-”

“You said it yourself, equivalent exchange.” Winry sang.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
How had she been so easily tricked by her own students? Her own words were used against her, she had no choice on the matter anymore. Mustang wasn't even aware of the deal, he was clueless. How was this the only thing to motivate the class to study? Sure enough everyone, even the kid who never paid attention to a single word she said in her social studies class, Edward Elric, got a 95%!   
That morning when she walked into her classroom when Roy offered her a cup of coffee when it was just the two of them she got flustered easily. Even though he didn't say anything she knew he knew something was off with her. Even when he offered to take her out to get lunch off campus during their lunch period she was quiet.   
When seventh period came along, she sat at her desk taking attendance, then passing out the graded tests. After she was finished she cleared her throat.

“Alright, as you may have noticed, every one of you passed.” 

The class grew ecstatic, “As I am a woman of my word, I believe I made a deal to all of you that I now have to follow through with.”

She had jitters as she swung her classroom door open and knocked on his classroom door. A student with short blonde hair opened the door. 

“Ah yes, Hawkeye. What brings you here this afternoon?” He said, smiling from his desk.

“Could you help me with something in my classroom really quick? I made a deal with my students and I could use a hand.” She said not looking directly at him.

He nodded face growing straight “Of course.”

Mustang followed her into her classroom as the students greeted him with a “good afternoon, Mr. Mustang sir.” 

Roy threw them a half wave as he stood at Riza`s side. 

“What can I do for you, Hawkeye?” He asked, watching her pick up a creme colored folder and blocking the students view. 

Some of the students squealed in excitement as Riza grabbed Roy by his neck tie, pulling him into a kiss. Mustang`s eyes widened as he felt Riza`s soft lips crash into his own, him tensing up for a moment. His eyes closed as he relaxed, melting into the kiss. He had never expected it, not in a million years (him kissing her, maybe, but never the other way around) but he was sure enjoying it. His own arm wrapped around her waist before remembering they were standing in front of her entire class.   
Riza pulled back quickly, a blush growing over her cheeks as she lowered the folder. She was embarrassed, she didn't want to do it in the first place but with the feeling she got from it... she didn't exactly regret. The class made an “awwee” sound followed by a few more squeals on how cute they were.   
They stood in front of the class facing the students but both looking away, Riza at her shoes and Roy at a corner of the ceiling. After Roy cleared his throat he turned to Riza.

“Wh...What was that?” He asked fumbling over his words.

“I.. uh... made a deal with my students.” She said looking at him, noticing her lip stick that had rubbed off on his lips. “It got them to pass their final.” 

“You've got a little something on your mouth, Mustang!” Edward shouted from his seat in the back of his class queuing a laugh from the whole class. 

Roy licked his lips, looking nodding his head at Riza. “Hmm... It's cherry.” Riza covered the red blush on her cheeks. 

The students whistled as a dust of red crept onto his own face. 

The classroom filled with cheers and chatter from students, all happy that their otp became canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little royai story, I got the idea from an AU post on tumblr... haha... what can I say, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I hope you enjoyed, if you did, why not leave a kudos/review? Thanks!


End file.
